The Truth
by isabella.armishaw
Summary: What if I told your life wasn't real? Nothing more than a dream made up in your own head? Well you would laugh, you would not believe me. You would not think for a second that everything you know does not exist. But then you would start to see the glitches. You would start doubting your world and everything around you. Then you would look for an answer. You would look for me.
1. The Truth

What if I told your life wasn't real? That it was merely a false reality? Nothing more than a dream made up in your own head? Well you would laugh, you would not believe me. You would not think for a second that everything you know and everything you love is does not exist. But then you would start to see the glitches. You would start doubting your world and everything around you. Then you would look for an answer. You would look for me...

Music and laughter poured through her ears as she danced around. The air was light and fluffy, almost dream like, as she spun around with her head flung back and arms stretched out like she was going to spin into the air at any moment. The warm colours of the room were blending and swirling to make odd shapes before her eyes. It was a perfect moment.

But perfect moments never last. She stopped spinning when she felt a young boy tapping her on the shoulder. The boy was dressed unlike any other child in Haven. All of his clothes were black. His trousers were way too short for him revealing his dirty bare feet, but his top however was way too large and draped over his hands. His hair was darker than coal, contrasting to the pale white of his skin. The most intriguing feature of the boy though (As if he wasn't strange enough) was his black eyes.

"I was asked to give you this." said the boy, snapping her back to reality. He passed her a small envelope with her name written on it. "Oh, and, happy 16th birthday viola." said the boy shyly, and ran off before she could even say thank you. Viola  
sat down and examined the envelope. It was as black as night, and was smooth and delicate to touch. There was white silk threaded through either end of the card. In the middle, there was beautiful white writing spelling her name. She carefully opened the note so as not to rip it. Inside was a simple saying: M**eet me outside.**

Viola quickly hid the note so that nobody would see. As she pushed through the crowds to get to the door, she thought about the note. _It must be Todd._ She thought to herself. _B__ut why?_ _Maybe for some peace and quiet? No it was planned, not something he did in a couple of seconds. Maybe he wants__me____now that I'm sixteen? No, he's not that type of person. Which must mean he wants to propose?_She knew not get her hopes up but she was certain that she was right. She pushed open the door and went into the cold black night. Viola wrapped her arm around herself to keep herself warm, and looked around. No one was there. "Todd?" She questioned. She waited for the reply. "Todd" she cried into the night, still no one. "TOD-"

"Todd isn't here, but don't worry, I am here." Said a sinister voice from the shadows. She quickly turned for the door and reached for the handle. "Don't go. Maybe I should explain myself." Said the voice stepping out of the shadows. The voice had a tall broad figure and was wearing a long black coat, with a blood red scarf. A large top hat obscured his face. "I was the one who sent you the note, for I wished to speak with you face to face." Continued the voice. "I simply wanted to give you a birthday gift: The truth." The voice paused waiting for her to react. She remained emotionless. "Three years ago you were shot, and was left for an hour until you were taken to a healer, am I right?"

"I wasn't left, Todd ran whilst carrying me all the way down the hill but when he got to Haven, it was empty, not a living soul was there." Viola retorted

"Details, details." He said in an unimpressed tone "You were not taken to a healer for a very long time, am I right?"

"Yes"

"Good, now we've got that sorted let's get down to the matter at hand." He took a deep breath in. "Doesn't that seem impossible to you?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Does that not seem impossible that you were shot, in a vital organ, and taken to a healer a whole hour later, and yet you still survived?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to point out to you is that in real life that couldn't possibly happen, so for it to have happened it must not been real life."

"Are you trying to say that my Todd lied?" accused Viola. The voice sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is that this;" he gestured to everything around them. "Is not real." Viola burst out laughing. She couldn't believe what she just heard, but the voice remained still.

"I'm very sorry sir but I have to get going." She said once the hysterics had ended. "Good night." She turned, and walked towards the door.

"How do you think you survived that plane crash, but you parents didn't?" The voice called after her although still emotionless. Viola reached for the handle. "Or the fact you blew up a bridge with one fire devise? It is not real!" Viola slammed the door shut.


	2. Prove to me that this is real

**Viola slammed the door shut and** pushed her back up against it. She stayed in that position for a few minutes, seeing if anything would happen. When nothing did happen she finally relaxed and let out a heavy breath she was holding in. The room was warm and filled with bubbly laughter. The faint sound of upbeat music was softly playing in the background. A yellow glow came from the lights, giving the house a cosy feel. Everything about the place contrasted to the cold dark outdoors that she had just experienced. It almost made it feel as if nothing ever happened. Everyone was full of life, telling stories or bursting into fit of laughter. No one seemed to notice Violas absence. However, behind the crowds, Viola could see two boys who had noticed. Two boys who were occasionally glancing over their shoulders, to see if she was in the room. Todd and Lee. Viola could feel a smile growing on her face as she walked towards them. All of the stress she felt earlier just faded away with every step. Todd and Lee simultaneously turned to see her advancing towards them and smiled in return.

"Hey Viola, where 'ave you been? I was starting to get worried." Images of her flashed from both Todd and Lee's noise.

"I just stepped out to get some fresh air that's all."

"Yer sound all funny again, like when I first met yer" Todd chuckled

Viola giggled and said "I've been spending too much time with the new settlers, that's all"

The music in the background changed to a slow, tender waltz. Everyone in the room started to move into an empty space and started to dance with their beloved or their one in particular.

"May I have this dance" Todd asked in a gentle tone.

"Of course" Viola replied.

As they walked off arm in arm, Viola could feel Lee's jealousy erupting from his noise. Which saddened her. Lee was a very good looking guy. A great looking guy. And he became even better looking when the new settlers arrived. With all of their new medical equipment, they were able to attach skin tissue on to the place where his eyes used to be, getting rid of all the burned skin. They were never able to replace his eyes but that never really mattered to Lee. He could see through other people's noise and he wore sunglasses constantly, even indoors, so it never looked like he was missing anything. And yet after all that, after all of the girls who would kill to go out with him. He still loved her.

Todd held Violas hand and gently placed his other hand on her hip.

"Happy 16th, Viola" Todd whispered in her ear. Viola Hummed in happiness before saying;

"16th" She paused to look at him "You know what that means"

Todd leaned back slightly in shock. But Viola continued.

"Isn't it weird how you become a man at thirteen, but don't get to be one until you're sixteen?"

"Viola, I thought you wanted to wait." Todd said with slight panic in his voice. "I thought you wanted to be traditional and be joined first"

"That's what you wanted." Viola sighed.

"Then what do you want?"

Viola paused before whispering;

"I want you." She leaned into Todd until she was just hovering below his ear.

"I want you, to prove to me that this is real."


	3. Lust

Viola grabbed Todd's hand and pulled him out of the room before anyone could hear what they were planning on doing in his noise.

"Come on" she called out to him. A smile radiating of her face. Todd smiled back and hurried on. It was raining outside and they were getting absolutely soaked. Their clothes sticking to them as they ran.

"In here" Viola called and let them into a big barn.

"Here?" Todd called after her.

"Here." Viola smiled

She closed the door quickly behind them. Their hearts were racing. And an odd glow of pure happiness projected off them as their lips collided. Eger, hungry and begging for more. Violas hands slid down his chest, swiftly undoing each button and tearing his shirt off. Her mouth never leaving his. Her eyes never opening.

"Are you sure?" Todd asked. She could see his concern and lust for her in his noise. Which completely contrasted from his earlier worry.

"Positive" She confirmed.

Their lips crashed again. Their hands rubbing up and down each other in a mad rush. Violas hand attentively brushing past his soft muscle. Almost not daring to go in that region. It was Todd's turn now, his hands slowly and delicately reaching for the zip at the back of her dress, and then swiftly pulling it down. The dress instantly dropped to the floor. Realising Viola from the burden of her clothes. Viola gasped as the cold air rushed to her. But then warmth of Todd protected her and kept her warm.

Violas hands slowly glided down his chest all the way to his bone and then just hovered there for a moment before attacking his fly. Ripping it down. And letting his trousers fall to the ground. Viola could her thunder crashing outside before Todd made his way to her bra, holding it gently before carefully undoing the strap, allowing her to be free. Todd took a step back and whispered;

"You're beautiful."

Viola smiled as their lips met again. Their heart beat started quickening even more. Every move was full of lust and passion. Violas hand started fingering around the elastic of his boxers. Teasing him. Then suddenly ripping them down.

"Very nice." Viola teased.

There was only one thing left and Todd was more than Eger to get rid of it. His hands rubbing whilst Viola started to kiss his neck. He slowly started to peel them down. Then stopped.

"Are you sure" he whispered.

"God yes" Viola cried.

Todd slid them off to her feet, where Viola skipped out of them and pushed Todd towards the hay.

They collapsed into a heap of skin and sweat. Hearts beating faster, faster. Viola lifted herself up on top of him, purged like a tiger for its kill.

"You ready?"


	4. Unreal

Viola was awoken by the yellow light of a new day, creeping in through the barn's windows. _A barn? _She thought. _Why on earth am I in a barn?_ Then realisation hit her like a bullet. Memories of lust and passion and pleasure. And Todd. So much Todd. She smiled, basking herself in the memory. It was only then that she realised she had a strong arm wrapped around her, protecting her. It was only then that she realised bare skin was pressed gently against her own. Going slowly in and out with every relaxed breath he took. Viola snuggled deeper into Todd's arms, all she could think was; _God I'm luckiest girl on the world to have him. It's almost unreal how perfect he is._

_Unreal. __**Unreal!**_

Viola sprang from where she was lying and bolted straight upright_**. Unreal. **_She looked around to see if anyone was there. If the voice was there. But there was no one to be seen. _Anyway_ she thought to herself _this must be real because what I did last night was the most alive and real experience I've ever had in my life. Although it was not like Todd to just give in to me like that, he had been so fixed on marrying me first. No, he did it because he loved me and because that was what he wanted to do. And besides-_

"You can't control your dreams" A voice said in the wind.

Viola rushed to her feet and spun around, searching for the voice. Nobody

"Come out and face me you coward!" Voila shouted into the air.

"Now now that's not the way to speak to your messenger." Said The Voice behind her. Viola spun around so fast she almost fell to her feet. There, standing right before her was The Voice. Dressed just like yesterday and as real as life.

Viola blinked. He was gone.

Viola panted. Trying to catch her breath. Her heart was beating out of her chest and it felt like she had ran all the way from Farbranch to Haven. The adrenalin rush from the fright was immense and left her clutching her chest.

"Coward?" called a sleepy voice from the bed. Todd.

Viola relaxed and lay on top of the hay, next to Todd.

"Morning." Viola smiled her voice airy and light.

"Mornin'." Todd said nicely although you could hear how tiered he was in his voice.

"I love you." He beamed, looking up at Viola.

"I love you more." She said playfully carefully planting a quick soft kiss on his head. She got up and started searching for her clothes, which were scattered across the barn.

"Where are yer going?" Todd asked.

"I have some errands I need to do" Viola replied, putting on her clothes.

"Errands?"

"Yeah, um chores?"

"Oh."

"So soon?"

"The day waits for no man."

"Eh?"

"I can't just lye about here all day, I don't have time."

"But last night what we did, we should at least spend today together. I mean, Did it mean nothing to you?"

"Oh Todd." Viola sighed, grinning. She bent down to his level and brushed his hair from his eyes.

"It meant everything to me." She planted a kiss on his lips.

"Then why?"

"Because I have things to do and places to be." Viola lied. "And I also need to clear my head from last night. In a good way."

"Okay I still don't like it one bit though." Viola smirked and said;

"I'll find a way to repay you"


End file.
